


I'll Be Your Home

by Leeyum29



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeyum29/pseuds/Leeyum29
Summary: "I'll make this feel like home"





	1. Prologue.

Louis made his way through the flat with nervousness running through his body. He had been sick for two weeks since that time Connor had got home very drunk-which wasn't strange- and had beaten and abused Louis four weeks ago. He didn't want to believe he was pregnant, he just couldn't.

He got to the bathroom, pregnancy test in hand-the one he had bought after work- and decided that this was it. There was no going back after this. He did his business on the stick and put the timer for 5 minutes on his broken phone. He grabbed with shaking hands the edge of the sink and stared at his reflexion on the mirror. He saw the bruises Connor had given him the night before because he didn't like the dinner he had made him. As he stared at the mirror he remembered the first time Connor had hit him.

_“They had been living together for three months and Connor had been nothing but loving and caring, after all he had been kicked out of his house. After the third month Connor started to change his attitude towards Louis he started saying mean things to him, started getting drunk and come home very late with the smell of women perfume. Louis thought that he would change, that he was just depressive as Connor had just lost his job. But it only got worse…_

_It happened a rainy September night, six months since they had started living together, Louis had been waiting for hours for Connor to come home. It was passed midnight when Connor came home._

“-Where have you been? _” – Louis asked Connor as the latter made his way to the kitchen to grab a beer bottle._

_“-Why does it matter to you, you little bitch”- Connor slurred. He had clearly been drinking and by the looks of it with the beer bottle in his hand, he wasn’t going to stop yet._

_“-You know what Connor I’ve had enough of your bullshit. If you don’t stop doing this I…”- He was interrupted by a bottle smashing in the wall near his head._

_“-You’ll what, huh? Go home? Leave me? You know as well as I do that your mom kicked you out and you don’t have anywhere else to go”- Connor shouted. Louis was still shocked by the bottle almost hitting his head._

_“-It doesn’t matter, I’ll fucking leave you and you’ll never see me again”-Louis stated. After that being said, he started to make his way to the bedroom to pack his things. Suddenly, a hand forcefully grabbed his arm. He struggled so Connor would let it go but he had no luck._

_“-You think you are very brave, don’t you? I’ll teach you what happens when little sluts like you try to be brave”- Connor growled. His eyes were black with pure anger and rage._

_“-Connor, stop it. My arm hurts.”- Louis pleaded. But Connor didn’t listen, he punched him in the cheek._

_Immediately after, Connor sobered up and realised what he had done. He started apologising and blaming it to the alcohol. He begged for his forgiveness and Louis being foolish as he was, he forgave him with the promise that he would never do it again. They kissed and went to bed, but little did Louis know that what began that night, wouldn’t end with that promise…”_

The timer went off and woke Louis up from the memory. Louis realised what that timer meant. So, with shaking hands he grabbed the stick and read the result that he was fearing to know. He took a deep breath and read the test.

 **Pregnant**.

Louis started to tear up. This couldn’t be happening to him. How could he take care of a child with the way Connor treated him? The only way he could see was escaping because he couldn’t abort it. He just couldn’t. But if he did escape, where would he go? He didn’t have anywhere to go.

He heard the main door opened, and he knew that it was Connor. He wouldn’t tell him yet. He would wait, or he would keep it a secret and escape when he could. With a shaking breath he stood up, washed his face and got ready to face the monster he lived with and the one he had once loved.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of love to my beta and best friend CS9300reader

Chapter 1

**Warning: physical abuse.**

Ten weeks later…

This was going to be a good day, Louis had decided. Today he had his first doctor appointment. He would finally get to see his child. He had tried going after he had taken the test, but Connor was constantly on him and he couldn’t go anywhere without Connor suspecting anything. Today was Friday, so that meant that Connor would be home late. He had tried to convince himself to tell Connor about the baby, but he couldn’t do it. He didn’t want to imagine what would he do to him, if he ever found out that Louis was pregnant.

-Louis Tomlinson- Louis was shaken out of his thoughts when the nurse called his name. He got up and followed the nurse into the room. -The doctor will be with you soon. Just wait here-.

Louis sat on one of the chairs near the desk and started looking around. He noticed some pictures on the desk. He grabbed one, and it was one with two girls. They seemed to be a couple, they were both very pretty and they seemed to love each other very much. Louis couldn’t help but to long for a love like that. Suddenly, the door opened and in entered a short girl, with slim silhouette, chocolate brown eyes and long dark hair. She a was wearing a white robe and had a friendly smile on her lips. He noticed she was one of the girls in the photographs on the desk.

-Hi, I’m Dr. Cabello. Nice to meet you. – she introduced herself. Then she noticed he had a picture in his hands- Oh, that is one of my favourite pictures. The other girl in the picture is my girlfriend, Lauren- She explained.

-Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to be nosy-. Louis apologized with a blush on his cheeks. - I was just passing the time- he explained.

-It’s alright- she assured him. – Now, let’s do the ultrasound. Please lay on the stretcher and lift your t-shirt. – she asked.

Louis did as she asked and laid on the stretcher. He was very nervous now. He couldn’t believe this was happening.

-This will be cold- Doctor Cabello warned.

Louis shivered a little when he felt the cold ultrasound gel touch his warm skin. He let go a shaky breath. -Are you ready? – the doctor asked. He nodded and gave her a nervous smile. The doctor turned the machine on and grabbed the probe. She put it on Louis’ stomach and started rubbing it in circles to find the baby.  -Found it. There’s your baby. – she said. Immediately after those words left her mouth, a heartbeat started to sound in the room.

Louis looked at the monitor with tears in his eyes. That was his baby, his child. He started tearing up as the doctor told him the state of the baby and when his next appointment was going to be. Louis half listened as he was entranced with the sight of his baby.

-Would you like a copy of the ultrasound? – Dr. Cabello asked. She was really touched with the way Louis stared at the screen.

-Is that possible? – he asked. He knew it was a risk with Connor in the house but he wouldn’t find it if Louis hid it very well.

-Of course! I’ll be right back- she said.

Louis touched his barely there bump and smile. He would have a child. He didn’t care how it was conceived or who it’s father was; he would love them no matter what. The door opened, and the doctor got in. With a smile on her face she gave him the copy and a proscription for his prenatal vitamins. He thanked her and went to the front desk to make his next appointment and to get the vitamins.

After that, he said goodbye to the receptionist and went out. He was in a very good mood and he would continue like this until Connor got home. He walked to the flat with the ultrasound copy in his hands and a smile on his face. He said greeted the porter and got into the lift. He got to the door and took his keys out, still with a smile on his face. He walked in and took his shoes off, and smiling he made his way through the flat.

-Babe, you are back- Connor slurred. From the looks of it he had been drinking. Louis was frozen in his place; the smile he had disappeared. – Make me dinner. – He ordered.

-Connor, baby, what are you doing here, so early? – Louis asked, nervousness in his voice. He then realized he still had the copy in hand, so he hid it behind his back.

-I got out early from work to be with you. Aren’t you happy I’m here? – he asked angrily. – And what are you hiding behind your back?

-It’s nothing, just a silly photo. – Louis said scared.

Connor made his way towards Louis and before he could do anything, Connor took the copy from him.

-What is this? – Connor growled, pure anger in his voice. – You are fucking pregnant?! Have you been cheating on me, you little slut? – he shouted. His eyes were black with rage.

-No, I didn’t Connor. It’s yours! – Louis said desperately. He knew that Connor would hit him if he didn’t calm down. Connor grabbed Louis face forcefully with his hand and forced him to look at his face.

-Don’t fucking lie to me! Stupid little bitch! – he shouted. In an instant he drew his arm back and hit Louis in the face.

Louis ran towards the bathroom trying to escape and ask for help, if not the baby’s life was in danger. He managed to get to the bathroom and close the door and lock it.

-Louis, open the door – Connor said calmly. After he had no answer he shouted – ¡¡¡OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!!- Connor started kicking the door so that it would break.

Louis started calling 999. When he got an answer, he let a sigh of relief go.

-999, what’s your emergency? – the operator answered.

-Hello, my name is Louis Tomlinson, I’m 19 years old and I’m pregnant, my boyfriend is…- Louis was interrupted when the door broke, and Connor got in. He grabbed Louis by his hair and dragged him with out of the bathroom. Louis let his phone go and started pleading.

-Please, Connor please. Let me go! Don’t do this! Don’t hurt my baby! – He was crying, thinking that his baby’s life was in danger.

-I’ll teach you what happens to lying, cheating sluts – Connor said. With all his strength he threw Louis to the floor and started kicking and punching him.

Louis out of instinct tried to protect his stomach from Connor’s kicks but he had no success. One of the kicks left him without air and as he tried to keep fighting a kick hit his head and that was when all started to get blurry.

As he was drifting to blackness Louis only had one thought.

**\- “ _What will happen with my baby?”_.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tell me your thoughts. I might be updating more this week.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

It had been a quiet Friday night, Liam was in his police car with his partner, Zayn, doing patrols. They hadn’t had serious crimes, just a few noise complaints as it was a Friday night, which was the time teenagers enjoyed doing parties. Now, they were just doing patrols waiting for another call.

-I told you Zayn, I don’t want to go out with anybody now- Liam told his partner and best friend for what he felt like the thousand time.

-I’m serious Li, you have to go out again, you are only 24. You really need to get laid- Zayn tried to convince him again.

-I don’t need to get laid. I have just got out of a relationship, I don’t need another one, yet- Liam insisted.

-Yeah, but you don’t need to get in a relationship, you know. – he said. – You can just have a one-night stand. No commitment, no relationship just like I do. – He said the last thing with a wink.

-You know that I don’t like that, I’m not like you. – Liam said.

-Well…- Whatever Zayn was going to say was interrupted by the voice in the radio.

-A unit is needed in Hammersmith Rd apartment 3B. Call of a pregnant 19-year-old, apparent domestic violence, ambulance on its way.

-Here, unit 221. We are on our way. – Liam answered immediately, his blood boiling at the mention of domestic violence. Memories still hunting him until that day.

They turned the siren on and sped through the few blocks that were separating them from the place. As soon as they got there the ambulance arrived too. They made their way upstairs, guns in their hands, and when they got to the apartment they saw that the door was open. They got in and saw a boy lying on the ground, Liam put his gun away and ran to the boy, checking his pulse.

-His pulse is very week! – Liam said, urgency in his voice. – Zayn, go get the paramedics. Quickly! – he ordered his best friend.

He looked at the boy again and saw that he had his face covered by bruises and his arms were too. He kept scanning and saw blood coming from the boy’s jeans, which alarmed him. Soon enough, the paramedics got into the apartment and Liam moved to let them work. The paramedics put the boy on a stretcher and got him out of there quickly and to the ambulance. As the boy was taken downstairs to the ambulance, Liam noticed something lying on the bathroom floor after looking around the apartment. He walked to the bathroom and picked it up. He looked at it closely and he was shocked. It was an ultrasound scan copy. _Oh, dear God! The blood! - Liam thought, concerned._

-19-year-old young man, pregnant, weak pulse, covered in bruises, possible concussion and baby’s life in danger. – Liam listened the paramedic as they got him on the ambulance and drove away, siren on.

____________________________________________________________________________

**_BEEP…. BEEP…. BEEP_ **

Was the first thing Louis noticed as he was waking up, that annoying sound that didn’t let him sleep. The second thing he noticed was the feeling of emptiness in his stomach and the ache in his head, face and arms. When he opened his eyes, he was blinded by the light coming from a window, he blinked his eyes a few times and his eyes adapted to the light. He looked around and noticed that he was in a hospital room, that is when the memories of the night before. His eyes started to fill with tears as he started thinking of his baby. _What happened to my child?_ _he thought._ The emptiness he was feeling was starting to worry him. Right then, a nurse appeared at the door to check on him. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and a hyper and friendly smile.

-Oh! I’m glad you are awake. I’m Niall Horan, I’m your nurse. – He greeted him, presenting himself. – How are you feeling, Louis? – he asked.

-I’m good. What happened with my baby? – Louis asked, more concerned with his baby’s health than his own.

As soon as the question left his lips, nurse Horan’s smile faded, and a look of sorrow was placed instead. When Louis saw that reaction, his heart sank in his chest and it started hurting.

-I’m sorry mate, the baby didn’t make it. The doctors did everything they could, but the baby was already gone. – Niall explained.

-No, no, no, my baby it’s okay. There must be a mistake, this must be a joke please tell me it’s a joke – Louis pleaded, tears started to spill.

-I’m sorry. – the nurse apologised.

-¡PLEASE! ¡PLEASE! ¡GIVE ME MY BABY! ¡BRING MY BABY BACK! – Louis started screaming desperately, thrashing around. - Please just please give me my baby back, it’s the only thing I have. I have nothing else to live for. – Louis started crying, begging the nurse.

-It’s okay Louis, it’s okay just sleep – the nurse said as he was giving him a sedative, to calm Louis down.

-What are you giving me? What’s that? – Louis started to ask frantically.

The nurse finally managed to give the sedative to Louis. Louis started getting drowsy and his eyes started to close. He tried to fightback but after a few minutes he succumbed to the drug and it all went black.

_He didn’t know how but he had his baby in his arms. A beautiful baby boy. He admired his son and noticed that he had brown eyes like chocolate ponds, which was strange since Connor had green eyes. His hair was of a light brown colour similar to his own and he had chubby cheeks. His boy was so beautiful, and he was able to hold him._

_-Hi, baby. You are so beautiful. – Louis whispered to his son. – Papa loves you very much. – he said tears falling from his eyes._

_-He is beautiful like his Papa. – an unfamiliar deep voice said._

_Louis didn’t know where the voice was coming from. He started looking around but all he could see was blurry. Suddenly, the baby vanished, and he drowned in a deep, dreamless sleep, wondering who the voice belonged to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of this chapter. Another update is coming!!!! Leave kudos.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Next time Louis woke up, he didn’t feel as bad as he did before, but he was filled by a deep sadness and an emptiness that made him depressed. He still had bruises on his face and arms, and he felt pain in his whole body, but he didn’t have a headache anymore. When he woke up, his nurse, Niall, was just about to check on him.

-Oh, I see you’ve woken up again. – Niall said happily. – I’ll go get your doctor. By the way, he’s a hottie and I have called dibs on him, so don’t try to steal him from me. – Niall said trying to make Louis laugh or at least smile.

-Okay, don’t worry I won’t. – Louis replied with a small smile. He didn’t feel like smiling more than that or even laughing.

Nurse Horan left the room and went to get the doctor. Not much later, Niall appeared with a man who he assumed was the doctor. The blonde wasn’t wrong, the doctor was very handsome. He had green eyes and short brown hair, but Louis didn’t feel attracted to the doctor.

-Hello Louis, nice to see you awake. I’m doctor Styles. – The doctor introduced himself. – You have a couple of broken ribs, a minor concussion and… - Dr. Styles noticed Louis sadness so he stopped himself. – Well, how are you feeling?

-As good as you can be when you loose your baby after being beaten up by your boyfriend. – Louis said bitterly. The entire time since the doctor entered he had been looking forward to the wall next to the door. After he said that, he lifted his eyes and the green-eyed doctor noticed he had tears in his eyes.

-Louis, I’m sorry for your loss but there was nothing we could do by the time you got here, the baby was already dead. – the curly haired man explained. – I think it died after you lost consciousness.

At the mention of this Louis started tearing up. He remembered Connor dragging him from the bathroom to the living room, him begging Connor not to hurt his baby, Connor throwing him to the floor, beating him up and Louis trying to protect his stomach and then, when it all went black. _It’s my fault, I killed my baby. It died because I couldn’t protect it. Louis tortured himself._

-When can I leave the hospital? – asked Louis.

-Well considering you have two broken ribs I’d say six weeks until they heal completely. – Dr. Styles answered. – Do you feel any pain while breathing? – he asked

-Just a little. I just thought it was because of all the bruises. – Louis said.

-Okay, now I’ll leave you, so you can rest, and I will come back later to check on you again. – the doctored informed him. – If you need anything just ask Niall.

Niall smiled when the doctor said his name, and then followed him outside. Louis was glad to finally be able to be alone. He didn’t know about Connor, so he assumed he was arrested when the police got to their apartment. He didn’t know what to do now. He didn’t have anywhere to go. The only thing he knew was that he was finally free, and that Connor couldn’t hurt him anymore.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 After his shift Liam got to his apartment and opened the door, Loki received him waging his tail and jumping for attention. Liam petted him and went to his bedroom to get out of his uniform. He entered his bedroom and changed his clothes into more comfortable ones. After, he laid in bed tired and closed his eyes. He heard a whine and patted the bed, for Loki to jump and lay with him. He opened his eyes and saw the ultrasound copy on his bedside table. He decided to ignore it and take a nap, but that was difficult as he felt like the copy was staring right at him, begging him to give it back to its owner. Liam groaned and got up changed into some jeans, a t-shirt and trainers, and grabbed the copy. He grabbed his car keys and went to the hospital, he knew the boy was at.

When he arrived at the hospital, he parked and went in right to the front desk. He got to the front desk, and smiled at the receptionist, a really nice old lady.

-Excuse me, hi. Where is the room of a boy that was brought here two days ago? – He asked the lady – He has chestnut hair, is short and curvy.

-Yes darling, I know who are you talking about. However, I can’t tell you the room number if you aren’t immediate family. – the lady said to him.

-I’m his best friend. – he lied. -I just came here from work, to give him something he left at my apartment. I’m a police officer.  If you want I can show you my plaque. – he said as he was looking for it.

-No, it’s okay honey. You can go, he’s in room 245. – the receptionist told him.

-Thank you. I won’t be long – he said.

Liam took the lift to the second floor and when he got out he started looking for the room. He followed the numbers and when he got to the boy’s room, the door opened, and a doctor got out. He had green eyes and brown hair.

-Oh! You are here to see Louis? – the doctor asked. _Louis, that’s the boy’s name. Liam thought._ – Are you his boyfriend? – he asked with anger in his voice, so Liam knew he shouldn’t say he was.

-No, I’m not. I’m his best friend, Liam. – He lied. The doctor relaxed and smiled.

-Oh, in that case I’ll let Louis know you are here. – the doctor said.

-No, no please, don’t do that. It’s a surprise. – Liam said alarmed. The boy didn’t know who he was, so the doctor would throw him out before he could give Louis the ultrasound copy. – I heard about what happened and decided to visit him.

-Ah, yes. Well, I have to inform you he has a couple of broken ribs and bruises in all his upper body. – the doctor told him. Suddenly, his expression turned to one with sorrow. – Sadly, the baby didn’t survive.

When he heard that Liam’s blood started to boil, and the ultrasound copy started to weight tons more in his pocket. The man who did that to the beautiful boy, was going to pay if Liam caught him. The doctor seemed to notice a chance in Liam’s behaviour, so he just walked away letting Liam enter the room. As soon as he entered he noticed the boy, Louis, laying on his side.

-Niall, just go away. I don’t need anything. – Louis said. His voice was beautiful, Liam noticed. Like the sound of an angel’s voice.

-Um…I’m not Niall. – Liam said. He was scratching the back of his neck, something he always did when he was nervous.

 

Louis froze when he heard an unfamiliar voice. He thought he had heard it before, but he couldn’t pin point where. Decided to know who was at the door, Louis turned and noticed a young man nervously scratching the back of his neck. The man was very built and had brown hair and plump lips. What got his attention was his beautiful chocolate brown eyes that reminded him of a puppy.

-Who are you and what are you doing here? – Louis asked.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the update delay. I was very busy with school and my beta too so, it was very difficult. Comment and leave kudos. What do you think of the story so far?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Liam stood there, he didn’t know what he was doing there and why. He just wanted to give the boy the copy, but he didn’t know how to begin.

-Well? Aren’t you going to answer? – Louis inquired. Liam was surprised by the attitude the boy had. – If you don’t answer, I’m going to scream and make them throw you out.

-No, no, no, no. Don’t do that. Please. – Liam begged. He was going to get in a lot of trouble if people there found out that he wasn’t a friend of Louis. – I’m Liam Payne. I’m one of the officers who found you in your flat.

-Oh! Um… Thank you for saving me but, what are you doing here? – Louis asked.

-I came to give you this. – Liam explained nervously as he took the ultrasound copy out of his pocket and gave it to Louis.

-I thought I had lost it. That Connor had broken it. – Louis said with tears in his eyes as he watched the copy. – Thank you very much. I’m so grateful of you because of this. This is the only thing of my baby that I have left.

-I’m sorry about your baby. I really am. – Liam apologised. He felt as if it was part of his fault for not getting there earlier or faster.

-It’s okay. It’s not your fault. The baby was already dead by the time you arrived. – Louis said. His eyes didn’t leave the copy. – How can I thank you for this? – he asked motioning the copy.

-It’s okay, it doesn’t matter. I came here because It didn’t feel right to keep it if it wasn’t mine – Liam said.

-Well, thank you very much again. You don’t know how much this means to me. – Louis thanked the officer.

-Your welcome but it’s my duty to help the civilians. – Liam said. He couldn’t help but think how beautiful the boy’s eyes were. They were blueish with a bit of grey.

Liam shook his head to banish that kind of thoughts. Like he had told Zayn, he wasn’t looking forward dating, yet. He was just out of a relationship and wasn’t looking for other so soon. Having accomplished his mission, Liam started to feel the tiredness he had pushed to come here. He decided that it was best for him to go home and take that precious nap he was looking for when he arrived from his shift.

-Well, Louis I have to go home but it was nice meeting you. – Liam said, but after he said that he realised he had slipped and called Louis by his name.

-How do you know my name? – Louis asked surprised.

-I may, may not have pretended to be your best friend to get to your room. – Liam admitted.

-Oh, okay it’s fine. Well I assume you have to go home. – Louis said a bit sad as he didn’t have any friends left. Connor had made sure of that.

-Yeah, I really need to get home. – Liam said. He noticed that Louis was a little sad because of this, but he didn’t know what to do.

-Okay see you around. – said Louis

-Yeah, I might come by later during the week. – Liam said. He watched as Louis eyes lighted up at the mention of him coming by again. – Bye Louis.

-Bye Liam. – Louis said

Liam opened the door and got out. He took the lift downstairs and when he got to the lobby he went for his car. He got in and drove away. As he got to his flat building he parked his car and went up to his flat. He got in, left his trainers by the door and greeted Loki. As if he was on automatic, he went to his bedroom, changed his clothes into more comfortable ones and threw himself on the bed, Loki on toll. He closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

____________________________________________

The next morning, Liam woke up to Loki licking his face to what he assumed that he didn’t listened his alarm clock go off. He got up, changed into his gym clothes and grabbed Loki’s lead. He took Loki for a short walk and returned to his flat. He did the rest of his usual routine which consisted of shower, breakfast and change into his uniform. After all that, he grabbed his car keys and went to work.

When he got there, he noticed that Zayn had, surprisingly, arrived at the same time.

-Did you happen to fall from your bed? – Liam asked laughing.

-Ha, very funny Li. – Zayn said, rolling his eyes.

-I know, right? You ready for another tiring shift? – he asked his partner.

-As ready as I can be- he said, with tiredness I his voice.

They got into the station and their captain called them to his office. They went, and saw their captain waiting for them.

-Captain Cowell, you were looking for us? – Zayn asked.

-Yes officers. I was just going to assign you the case you were involved in. – the captain said. – The one of the domestic violence. You are going to go to the hospital the boy’s in and you are going to ask him if he’s going to press charges and you are going to take his statement. – Captain Cowell said

Liam was surprised that he was assigning them the case, and a bit happy as he was going to see Louis again. This feeling came as a surprise as he didn’t know the boy, yet he was looking forward to seeing him again. The Captain sent them off and they went their way. They got into their assigned car and went to the hospital. When they got to the hospital, Zayn went directly to the reception desk and Liam realised too late. The receptionist was the same as the day before.

-Good morning, madam. We came here to see a young boy who was brought here three days ago. – Zayn told the receptionist.

-Good morning, officers. – the old lady said. She saw Liam and was surprised. – Oh! Didn’t you come yesterday asking for the same boy? You are his best friend, aren’t you? – the receptionist asked.

Zayn turned and looked at Liam. Liam was nervous and scared of being caught. He looked at Zayn in his eyes and pleaded him not to say anything, that he was going to explain later. Zayn caught the signal and gave him a little nod, understanding.

-Yes, that’s me. It’s just my partner doesn’t know him, and we came here on official duty. Can’t let personal life get in the middle. – Liam explained nervously.

-Oh yes, I noticed that. I’m sorry if I got you into trouble. – The woman said.

-It’s okay. We will be heading up, now. – Liam said. He let out a sigh of relief. – It’s the room 245, right?

-Yes, darling. – The receptionist confirmed.

Liam and Zayn made their way up to Louis’ room. It was a short journey, so it didn’t give Zayn the chance to ask Liam about what the old lady said. They got to Louis’ floor and Liam guided Zayn to the room. When they got there, Zayn raised an eyebrow to Liam and opened the door. _This is going to be a long day. Liam thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always live your thoughts and kudos if you like the story. The story is also on Wattpad if you want to check there and know when I update.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My wonderful beta CS9300reader convinced me to double update so, here is the other one.

Chapter 5

Louis was just watching television in his room when the door opened. It was strange, as Niall had just left 5 minutes ago, and Dr. Styles wasn’t going to come yet. He lifted his eyes and saw an officer at the door. He had black hair and hazel eyes. He was olive skinned. The officer entered and on toll entered another officer. It was Liam, Louis noticed. They looked at each other in the eyes. Louis really liked Liam’s eyes, he felt like he could easily get lost in those chocolate pools.

-Good morning, Mr…-the officer trailed off.

-Tomlinson. – Liam and Louis said at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed, looking away.

-Tomlinson, then. – he said. – Mr. Tomlinson, I’m officer Malik and this is my partner officer Payne. But that of course you already know. – officer Malik introduced himself and Louis blushed after what he said. – Anyway, we are here to take your statement.

-My…statement? – Louis was confused. He looked at Liam for help. Liam cleared his throat and took a step forward.

-Your statement about what happened that night. – Liam said, trying not to bring up memories.

-That is if you want to press charges against that boyfriend of yours. – Officer Malik clarified.

Press charges. That meant going to a trial and if he won, Connor would go to prison permanently. Louis didn’t know what to do. If he were to press charges and Connor went to prison, he would be alone, and he wouldn’t have anywhere to go. Liam seemed to see his indecision and walked to him.

-Louis, if you don’t press charges then Connor won’t go to prison and he will hurt you again. – Liam said.

He was right, but he didn’t know what was like to be alone in the world. Seeing that he was still not sure Liam looked at him in the eyes and with a bit of anger and passion said:

-You can make justice for your baby. – that was like a bucket of cold water for Louis.

Liam had opened his eyes. If he didn’t press charges, then his baby’s death would go unpunished. He didn’t want that, he wanted Connor to pay for what he had done to his baby. Louis wiped the tears off his cheeks, he didn’t know he had started crying again, and looked at Liam.

-Okay, I will press charges. I will avenge my baby. – Louis told them with determination.

-Great! I knew you would do it. -Liam said with a comforting smile. He looked at Zayn who was taking the paper for statements.

-So, Mr. Tomlinson… - the officer was interrupted by Louis.

-Louis, please. Call me Louis. – He asked the officer.

-Okay, Louis. Tell me what happened that night – officer Malik asked him.

Louis started telling him all that happened that day. From the appointment to when he lost consciousness after Connor kicked him hard. Liam listened throughout of what Louis told them. Louis watched as his face turned from passive to one full of rage and pain.

-I think that would be all that we need. Thank you, Louis. – Officer Malik told him. Liam was really quiet. They turned to leave but Louis stopped them.

-Wait! Officer Malik, when will the trial take place? – Louis asked. He wanted to know, to prepare himself to see Connor. Also, he wanted to spend a little more time accompanied.

-It’s Zayn, officer Malik is too formal now that we are on first name basis. – Zayn said with a grin. – And, to answer the question, I don’t know. We have to catch him first.

Suddenly, Louis blood ran cold. They hadn’t caught him? Connor was still out there? Louis started to panic.

-W..w..what do you mean you have to catch him? You didn’t catch him when you got to my flat? – Louis asked frightened. Fear was running through his veins.

-Well, we haven’t caught him, yet. When we arrived, there was no one inside. – Zayn explained. – I thought Liam had told you.

-Oh no, no, no, no. -Louis started saying frantically.

-Louis, what’s wrong? – Liam asked. He was worried about what put the boy in that state.

-Connor is going to come and look for me. He will take me and kill me. – he said, scared for his dear life.

-No, he won’t. I’ll make sure of it. – Liam told the blue-eyed boy.

-How can you be so sure? You have to work, you can’t be here all day. – Louis told the built officer.

-I’ll stay here with you. – he surprised himself saying. He thought about it and decided that he was going to protect this beautiful, blue eyed boy. – I’ll ask my captain to assign me to protect you, and Zayn will make sure to catch that son of a bitch. I’ll protect you.

Louis was surprised and touch by the conviction he had. Liam didn’t even know him, but he was willing to spend his time protecting him. Liam was very surprised himself, he wasn’t one to curse but he couldn’t bear the thought of Louis being victim of that Connor guy again.

After arranging the details of Liam being Louis guardian, they parted ways not before promising Louis that Liam would come back the following day. They got out of the hospital and got into their police car.

-Explain. – Zayn ordered Liam, as he was driving.

-When we checked the flat after they took him to the hospital, I found the ultrasound copy on the ground. Yesterday, when I got home I decided to take it to him, so he could have it. That’s all. – Liam told his best friend.

-Are you sure? Because that seemed a lot more than what you told me. It was pretty intense. – Zayn explained.

-What do you mean? I just don’t want Connor hurting him again. – Liam said.

-I’m just saying bro. That seemed as if you were ready to kill everyone who tried to hurt him. – he told his partner.

Liam frowned, he didn’t know he had sounded like that. He just didn’t want more people to suffer like he had suffered. He sometimes still had nightmares because of that. When they got to the station they went directly to captain Cowell’s office and gave him the statement. They told him the situation and he agreed on letting Liam guard Louis while they were looking for Connor.

-Are you sure you know whst you are getting into, bro? – Zayn asked Liam as they were leaving the station to do some patrols.

-Yeah, I know. – Liam said. He had a promise he had made. Since tomorrow he was going to protect Louis with his life if it got to that. _I won’t let you down, mum. He thought._


End file.
